Sarah Powers
Sarah Powers is one of the main characters who becomes a mermaid in the Australian television series, Next Generation Mermaids. Along with Emily and Amber, Sarah discovers her powers after her trip to Mako Island. She was played by actress Phoebe Tonkin. Biography Sarah Powers grew up in a family that consisted of herself, her father Donald Powers, her mother Bev Powers, and her younger sister Kim. Don is a successful fisherman and owns three fishing boats. He can employ others into his service. While Don works a lot at the harbor, Sarah's mother stays at home as a housewife. Sarah claims that she knew Ryan Bell since they were five years old, and she never became angry or frustrated on him ever since she met him. When she was a little older, she met Emily and the two of them became good friends. While her birthday parties seemed fun in the first place, Sarah started hating her birthday when she got much older, because her father and sister organized childish parties. Sarah knows Emily very well, and she also knows that Emily is always really good prepared. Sarah's family is not as rich as Emily's family, but Sarah her father's fishing job enables them to have enough money to live in a house nearby the canal. It's revealed in "Moon Spell" that Sarah is an lactose intolerant. Unlike Emily, Sarah doesn't get along with her younger sister Kim. They always are fighting or acting uggly towards each other and cause their parents to get crazy. Sarah's parents got divorced later in season 1, and in season 3 her father develops a relationship and eventually marries a woman named Samantha Roberts. It's also revealed that Sarah also has a cousin named Angela, who is even more nasty and manipulating than Kim. She tries annoy Sarah and Kim without letting them know and even let the marine park believe that Sarah stole one of the birds they have there. This almost causes Sarah to become fired, but Angela gets in trouble, and must promise Sarah to never ever do stupid things anymore to annoy people, and Sarah forces her to do free work at the Marine park by cleaning up the birds home at the Marine park. Her friendship with Ryan remains platonic, although Ryan developed a crush on her later in season one. Sarah doesn't respond to his crush until the end of season one, but she continues to show an caring attitude towards him and would encourage him many times whenever he was feeling down. Sarah and Emily were best friends before they met Amber Nelson. they both understood each other and both their families get along well. Because Emily's family does associate with Jordan's family, Unlike Emily, Sarah takes more distance of Jordan, especially due of the fact that he kept pulling pranks on her in season 1. In the first few episodes of series one, Sarah seems to have an small eye on Byron, but she later gave up on him for Emily because she also had an eye on him. Before she became a mermaid, Sarah was afraid of the water and could barely swim. She also seems to rely on Ryan for academic success in the first two seasons. After he leaves to study in America, Sarah tried to study by herself and was able to achieve an honorable diploma. After the diploma ceremony, Sarah herself, Taylor and Amber see Ryan coming down the steps of the school to see Sarah, who is still in love with him. The Marine Park In "Party Girls", Sarah got herself a job as a dolphin feeder at the marine park, at the same time, she becomes an ice cream girl and would occasionally help the other staff members feed the sharks and the other tank animals. At the marine park, Sarah knew that she has to stay away from water-filled rides. At times, she would even swim with the dolphins behind the other staff members' back. It was there that Sarah met Ronnie the dolphin and the two began to become friends and share a deep friendly and playful bond (although at first, she thought that Ronnie had a crush on her after seeing her as a mermaid). In the third series she was promoted as a dolphin trainer, but even that took her a while to master fully without James' help. After the Events of Season 3 In the series of Mermaids in the Sea, Sarah doesn't appear physically, but is remembered by Amber, who appears in the show. Amber reveals that Sarah eventually moved from the Gold Coast after succeeding high school. It is unknown what happened to her, but it is possible that after finding a new passion in science, she left for America to start a career there and also to be with Ryan. Personality In contrast to Emily and Amber, Sarah is often awkward, insecure, emotional and a little shy. She is the most empathetic out of all three girls. Sarah loves her fish and enjoys taking care of them extensively. When Pluto, one of her salt water fish, died, Sarah became saddened by his departure. Unlike Amber, Sarah believes that fish are just like people that live, eat, and play underwater. Another sea mammal that she is mostly empathetic to are the dolphins. At the Sea World Marine Park where she works part-time, Sarah shares a close bond with a dolphin named Ronnie. Also in Season 2, while working in the Marine Park, the dolphin trainer who is Sarah's boss, helps her train the dolphins. In the beginning of Season 3, she has her own show for the dolphins including Ronnie. Sarah enjoys being a mermaid, but she is very protective and extremely cautious around water. Sarah tends to lack confidence when it comes to getting things done. Often times she would need the right push and encouragement to be able to perform a task she once thought impossible. Unlike Amber, Sarah tends to be more responsible and less rebellious, but she does show some display of being carefree from time to time. Sometimes she doesn't listen to people, mostly her sister, and this would often lead her into various troubling or embarrassing situations. Sarah is the most naive and tends to play with her fingers when she gets nervous. She would put too much of her faith into people even in situations when it seemed to be hopeless. Whenever a friend or a family member of hers is accused of something, Sarah wouldn't hesitate to defend that person. Despite knowing the worst, Sarah would continue to deny the negative truth being pointed out by her friends. All in all, Sarah would believe in her friends and family right up to the end. During season three, Sarah begins to focus more on science due to Ryan's departure and her desire to find out where the water tentacle came from. Because of this, Sarah begins to study more and have almost the same personality as Emily, even to the point where she tries to make sure everyone else does their work too. Appearance Sarah has wavy-curly brown hair that stops mid-back and hazel-green eyes. She is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurities. Throughout the series, Sarah would often arrange her hair in various styles ranging from simple buns, braided, loose, or pony-tailed. In season three, though, she tended to wear her hair a bit more maturely, and less messy, and styles such as being simply flat-ironed, curled, or in a pretty pin up, were much more common. Her skin is clear and is an extremely light tan color. She has a slender figure and is quite tall standing at 5'10''. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching top. When she works part time at the marine park, Sarah would wear a light blue polo shirt with a name tag and a navy blue baseball cap. In series three, she wore a darker navy blue and black wet suit whenever she's training dolphins for shows. She wears a lot of colorful clothes based on her ability on moving water into shapes similar to the colors of the wind. Her favorite color is pink, and her based colors: purple, lavender, etc. though she seems to wear different shades of blue throughout season 3. Sarah also gets a pair a glasses towards the end of the third series. She also wears a locket identical to Emily and Amber's, only with a blue stone, to represent the water's controlling ability. But in the beginning of Season 3 she wears a locket with a white stone which was known to be Emily's locket in Season 1 and 2. Presumably, she and Emily switched their lockets before Emily left to travel the world with her family as a symbol of their friendship. Towards the end of season 3 she wears a crystal necklace that she got from James. Becoming a Mermaid Sarah becomes a mermaid in first episode "Metamorphosis" of season one. After helping Emily train by timing her laps, she walked home and was tricked into helping Jordan Cameron repair his boat. Deciding to pull a prank, he and Nate set her adrift in his spark plug-less boat and into the sea, knowing that she could barely swim. Amber then jumps aboard the boat and places the spark plug, which she stole to "get under Jordan's skin", into the engine, rescuing her. Sarah and Amber then take the boat for a joyride. Along the way, the girls ran into Emily and invited her to come along. With the carefree Amber steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found out that they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island. Once ashore on the deserted island, Sarah and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emily brought out her mobile phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emily suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emily and Amber were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Sarah became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several minutes later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emily realizes that the Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, and dove in to find out. Confirming her find, she and Amber convinced the hesitant Sarah to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the moon pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Upon the next morning and twelve hours after their ordeal, Sarah decided to take a morning bath. To her surprise, she transformed into a mermaid with a large tail hanging at the edge of her bath tub only ten seconds after touching water. Sarah later confirms that she wasn't the only one who became a mythical sea creature as Emily and Amber both became mermaids as well. Sarah is the last person to embrace her new life as a mermaid while the other two are excited, despite the obvious downside. However, she later got over her fear and hesitation and tried her best to live a normal life and was able to grow to love her new abilities. Mermaid Powers Sarah possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until she made contact with the water of the Moon Pool at Mako Island 12 hours after the contact. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water. She turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed when she's dry. As a mermaid, Sarah has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydrokinesis Sarah is the first of the three mermaids to discover her individual powers over water; the ability to control and manipulate water at her will, normally called Hydrokinesis. Her ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, she can cause it to float in the air, making an water ball or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. To shape the water, she makes a water ball that is floating in the air, and after that, she can shape it into anything like a miniature mermaid figure. Her powers allow her to make a tube from water, and creating more water than the original amount of water by manypulating the water monucules, and let the tube grow as big and high as she wants. Aerokinesis In the second season in the episode "Stormy Weather", a special full moon upgrades the mermaids ther powers. Now, Sarah can also controll the wind. When combined with Emily and Amber's powers, she can produce hurricane-like weather. She uses this along with Emily and Amber to stop Charlotte and let her fall into the moon pool during a full moon so she loses her powers. In season three, Sarah is the only mermaid who doesn't display her secondary power, but because Amber is able to generate heat on solid objects, it is possible that she also still has them. It is most likely that in the episode "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", Sarah couldn't use her Aerokinesis to blow her bubble-imprisoned goldfish back towards her, because she was already trying to get a grip on the floating bubble with Hydrokinesis. This implies that it is possible that Sarah and the girls can't use both of their powers at the same time unless when combining their powers with each other. With this power, Sarah can control and manipulate the air and wind in her favor. Relationships Ryan Bell See the main article: Sarah-Ryan Relationship Sarah and Ryan became friends since they were five years old. As they grew up, Ryan developed a crush on her but she was only interested in being friends with him. Later, Sarah admitted that she's falling in love with Ryan and the two started to date at the end of Season 1 after they admitted their feelings for each other. At the beginning of Season 2, after Sarah got her new powers, Ryan becomes clingy and doesn't give her enough space. Sarah then breaks up with him to find the balance. When Ryan begins hanging out with Charlotte, Sarah grew very jealous. Charlotte's new friendship with Ryan made her appear closer to him in hobbies and interest, causing Sarah to become more and more weary of Charlotte. She also briefly became bitter to Ryan as well, by treating him as if he was betraying her by hanging out with Charlotte, acting as if they had never broken up and that she was being cheated on. This is largely due to the fact that Sarah always regretted breaking up with Ryan. When Ryan tried to divert Charlotte's attention away from Sarah on Mako Island, Charlotte took her opportunity to kiss him and making them an official couple. Sarah is heartbroken and accepted the fact that Ryan is moving on away from her, not knowing that Ryan only did it to protect her mermaid secret from Charlotte. Following this, the rift between Ryan and Sarah only grows for a moment. Gradually however, Sarah begins to accept that she has no rational reason to be angry with Ryan for being with someone else since she broke up with him. The two of them eventually return to being extremely close friends and Sarah accepts his relationship with Charlotte. After Charlotte became a mermaid, her true colors began to surface and she proved to be quite venomous. she isolated Sarah from Ryan and broke her spirit by making her believe that she's pathetic and that Ryan not seeing her anymore was his own choice. To add insult to injury, Charlotte also stole Sarah's locket. When Ryan found out the truth, he broke up with Charlotte and went to save Sarah from the sharks. He then admits his true feelings for Sarah and they both got back together. Sarah and Ryan continue to maintain their relationship in Season 3 but when Ryan receives a scholarship from America, Sarah didn't want to let him go. But knowing that she can't be the reason to keep him from achieving his dream, she accepted the choice to let him go. Though they have departed, Sarah and Ryan still remain in contact with each other. At the end of Season 3, Ryan comes back from America to visit Sarah at her graduation. They get together and end up at the juice bar. They kiss and dance to Tay's music. Ryan Tate Shortly after Ryan's departure, Sarah develops a crush on Ryan Tate, a geologist who works with her step-mother, Samantha. Ryan anonymously gifted Sarah a telescope, what she thought to be from Nate. Kim encourages her to date Ryan, but Sarah decided to remain loyal to Ryan. However, she becomes wary of him when his suspicions on Mako Island goes too far. See also *Sarah (MA) Trivia *Sarah, Amber, Ryan, Jordan, Nate, Don, and Kim are the only people that have been in the show the entire time. *Sarah is lactose intolerant. *Before becoming a mermaid, Sarah could not swim. *Sarah's dad is the only one known to remarry. *It is ironic that Sarah (before and after she became a mermaid) was always so close to water even though she had to be careful. For example, helping Emily train or working at the Marine Park. *Sarah is more afraid of the Full Moon than the other girls. *Emily gave her locket to Sarah before she left for her trip. *Sarah can be seen wearing Emily's locket in Season 3. *Sarah is very good at science. *Sarah was the first to discover her power over water. * She was the last girl seen in mermaid form. * Her birthday is October 6th.